<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Po's Firearms by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938357">[podfic] Po's Firearms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics'>ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Gun Violence, Misogyny, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little vignette of a possible FAHC Fiona characterization so I can experiment with writing her. It’s not necessarily canon to any existing universes.</p><p>Warnings: Graphic gun violence, casual misogyny. Reader insert story, but not a sexual one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Po's Firearms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028823">Po's Firearms</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn">Wrespawn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Podficcer's note: <br/>Recorded for the <a href="https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html">Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://app.box.com/s/ubgs0yqvmvs39f2sft4tz6dabna8x6wu">listen + download here</a> -- 00:11:09</p><p>Music: "Reunion" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>